Run Away with me
by diva.gonzo
Summary: Andromeda Black receives a letter from home - and throws her life into a bubbling cauldron of personal ambition versus family duty. And then there is the complication of Ted Tonks in her life. What shall the Slytherin Head Girl do?


**A/N:** This was written for the Interhouse Fest on LJ. I wanted to write Ted and Andromeda for quite some time and the prompt offered was too tempting to ignore. My thanks to S for the beta on this - since she loves canon couples from the Maurauder's Era as well. Writing them has been a challenge and one I enjoyed immensely.

**A/N2**: Standard Disclaimer - No, I'm hardly JK Rowling even if I write about her tertiary characters from time to time. All Rebates expire 1/1/14. Contact Waterstone's or Cole's Books for further details. All rebates applied to final price. - _DG_

* * *

Andromeda unwrapped the parchment letter from Damocles' leg. The owl happily took the piece of rasher rind and flew back for the school Owlery. She dreaded the letter that was inside. She knew what was coming for years now, after watching her older sister Bellatrix deal with the monstrous deal their parents foisted upon each of the girls.

She also wasn't going to deign to read it in front of the remainder of the Slytherin table sitting with her. If the parchment in her hands was what she expected, she had months at most to find a solution to the problem presented to her.

"Hey Black, aren't you going to read it?"

Andromeda turned to look at the other students at her table. "Why should personal business with my family be available for you? You think I would deign to discuss my homelife and invite trite gossip from you? Hardly."

Andromeda stood up from the dining table and collected her belongings. "For your information, it's a letter from my mother." She stared at the students along the other side of the table, almost daring them to say anything further. "Trifling banalities are of no interest to those outside of the family."

She stepped away from the table and started her walk to her private location of solitude. She appeared to be quite calm and at peace with those sharing the cold hallway spaces yet inside she was churning. This letter was another culmination in what she did not want – negotiation for her hand in marriage.

She understood all too well the expectations and requirements of her station. She was the second daughter of Cygnus and Druella Black – and her place among polite society demanded that, as a good pureblood of one of the old families, that she be married off soon after she finished her formal education. She was also expected to be nothing more than a decoration for her betrothed, providing heirs to the family line and sitting quietly, performing tasks completely beneath her abilities.

She was nothing more to her parents than a breeding sow, a dowry for a husband who would do nothing more than spend for his own petty dalliances and idiot schemes. Well, at least that's what she saw with that prat Rodolphus Lestrange.

The demands on her chafed like ill fitted boots and a badly laced corset.

She continued to walk and didn't notice the tall young man striding alongside her. Their relationship was quiet, kept circumspect to keep the rumors floating back home. As much as she loved her younger sister Narcissa, she was quite a magpie with her mother. Druella didn't need to know that this sandy blonde young man walking next to her was the one she fancied – not whichever empty suit that her mother had picked for her.

"Is that a letter from home?"

They continued to walk along the third floor hallway. There was an empty classroom that was a perfect vista for the lake and grounds. It was her room, away from the other students. This one room, stacked with decrepit benches and inches of dust, was her refuge when the world was too much under her stoic features.

She turned to the young man next to her. "I didn't want to open it in front of the other students. I know this is my mother informing me who she has betrothed me to and frankly I didn't want to deal with it in front of everyone."

"But I'm not everyone, am I?"

They stepped into the classroom and she sealed the door. "You're certainly not everyone, Ted."

He opened his arms and she stepped into his embrace. Andromeda sighed in comfort for the first time all day. "Do you want me to read it?"

"I'll deal with my mother sometime today. I just wanted to have time to consider what pitiful options I have available."

"Your birthday is at the end of June, right?"

"It is. If I have any understanding of my mother and how she plots her life and comforts, she will try to have me married off before September first."

"But I don't get that. What is so important that she wants you married off before you can even find a life?"

"That's how it's been in our family for centuries. The girls are married off almost immediately and expected to produce an heir within a year – a boy preferably. I think she's in a rush because my dear sister hasn't fulfilled that part of her marriage vows yet. For some reason, she hasn't become pregnant much less borne a child. So it seems my only value is the grandchildren I can provide. To them, I am nothing more than a breeding mare, to fulfill their expectations and provide future entertainment."

"Well that's bloody rubbish if you ask me."

She looked up at Ted Tonks and smiled. "I didn't, but you never have to be asked."

He leaned over and gently kissed her, finding the warmth that was missing from earlier. "What can you do? It's obvious you aren't interested in their plans for you."

"I've been accepted into the Healer apprentice program at St. Mungo's. I signed the contract last week. My scores and revision grades were good enough to bypass the normal standards." She snorted. "Probably it was my name more than anything else. But I want to do something with my life besides be a trophy for someone who only sees me for the value of my dowry."

"What about your family? How will they react if you tell them you want that before marriage – or to work after you married?"

"Father will consider it in bad taste and Mum would have a fit. The only things they care about are how they look in polite society and what their friends think of them. My choices and opinions matter one wit to them. But that doesn't matter. It's signed."

Ted pulled back the diminutive witch in his arms. "What do you want, Andromeda?"

"I want to work, at least for a little while. I want to have a life outside of being a parent and going to parties and the expectations of what my parents want. Lastly, I don't want to be married at 17 to someone I have zero interest in, just to placate my parents."

Ted plucked the crumpled letter out of her hands. "Well, go on and read it and see who was picked for you."

"You have such a way with words."

"That's why you like me – no games, and what you see is what you get."

Andromeda broke the wax seal on the parchment. She scanned the letter quickly, hearing her mum's irritation hiss coming through the ink. Words like _expectations, dowry, and polite society_ drifted over her like a burble of water – until she got to the name whom they chose as her suitor. She hissed and threw the parchment at the furthest wall. It landed short but didn't quell the anger she had for her mother and grandmother.

"The nerve of that woman, picking that effeminate fool for a betrothal. Could she not find anyone else who was even more useless and pathetic of a suitor in all of London?"

"What did the letter say?" Ted asked over her fuming.

Andromeda paced the room, imitating a caged animal. Her features hardened and she balled her fists into her hands. "My mother has chosen Rabastan Lestrange as my betrothed." Raw venom dripped off of every word from her lips. "That prat of a man is my brother in law and a pathetic excuse of a wizard. They are trying to marry me off to that fool of a man only to make him look honorable in pureblood society. They don't care that he prefers the company of other men. Their only concern is that he's a well-connected high-society wizard. That's hardly a good enough reason for him to be suitable for me, especially as a hand in marriage."

Andromeda walked to the window to look out on the vista before her. "Now I know that my mother doesn't consider me more than a sow. Bloody rubbish!"

Ted walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. He knew she was fighting to keep the mask on and failing. Her failure to control her language was enough to show the cracks in her well-tended mask. "Talk to me. I'm here to listen. You know that."

"Right now, I hate my parents. They are so righteous in their pureblood ideas and refuse to consider that I want something other than what they have planned out for me. I'm a witch and not a ruddy cow they can lead to do their bidding. They are so bloody stupid."

"What can you do?"

"Right now slitting my wrists sounds like a good idea. But that wouldn't be prudent."

"Please, don't do that. They are most useful if you go into medicine."

She stared at Ted in consternation. "I wasn't being serious about that threat."

"I know," he said while squeezing her shoulders. "But you concern me when you say such things."

"Well then, Mr. Prefect. You're the smart one. What brilliant idea do you have that can help?"

The concern dropped off his face, hardening his features right before her. She could have slapped him and received less reaction out of her friend. Only when he turned on his heel did she realize the error of what she said. "Ted, no, don't go."

He stopped with his hand on the doorknob.

"I was wrong." She walked up behind him. His shoulders were rigid and the wand in his hand was steady. "I shouldn't have said that. That was rude of me, insulting you that way." She threaded her fingers through his other hand and placed her other hand on his arm. "I should be taking my frustrations out on my mother, not you. You're here when no one else would listen."

Andromeda stepped in front of Ted and felt the door right behind her robes. This would be completely improper with anyone else. Yet with Ted she could step inside his personal space. She trusted Ted above everyone else. "Look at me, please."

Hazel eyes looked down at the witch before him. His jaw twitched under her gaze. For anyone else besides Ted Tonks, they would be raging. But she stood there under his intense gaze, not shying away from his stern features, not quite meeting her eyes. Only when his jaw quit twitching and he looked directly at her face did she put her small hand on his cheek.

"I'm listening," Andromeda said quietly.

"I do have an idea, even if it's barmy," he retorted. He leaned down and kissed her. She relished his chapped lips and calloused fingers on her delicate cheeks. She melted under his kiss. While he kissed her, her hands wandered under his jumper and scraped along the thin cotton of his vest.

"What if you told your mother you had someone else in mind?"

"You mean someone other than whom she picked for me as a suitable husband?"

Andromeda felt lips next to her ear with puffs of warm breath on her skin. "Someone who would love you as who you are and not a trophy for display."

Andromeda pulled back and looked up at her paramour. "You mean yourself, right?"

She felt his acknowledgement rather than heard it in her ears. Only the pounding of her blood in her ears, driven to excitement, kept her from hearing his answer.

"Whatever you decide, I'll go with you. They can chase us but I won't let them take you from me once we make the vows binding."

"They would never approve of you, simply because of your heritage."

"Then your parents are fools for overlooking me."

"What would we do if I did marry you?"

"You could attend healer school, like you want. I already have employment lined up at an apothecary mixing potions. It's not glamorous like working at St. Mungo's, but it is honest employment. It would be rather humble for a while, until we had enough saved up for a cottage away from the city."

"You applied at St. Mungo's, for their potions lab?"

"Yeah. Even though I'm top of the class they couldn't hire me but sent me to an apothecary where they gladly hired me on the spot. I reckon they have no qualms hiring a Muggleborn."

Andromeda put her head down on Ted's chest. His heartbeat thumped in her ears. "It's the bleeding 1970s. Muggleborns are just as important and capable as purebloods are – probably moreso than those inbred fools." She looked up at her paramour. "And in your case, you're top of the class, even past most of the Ravenclaws."

"They don't see me working hard and studying into the night. Everyone assumes I'm brilliant and was sorted into the wrong house. They only see me flying for the Quidditch team or walking rounds or doing other things. They don't see that I'm up half the night studying and revising. My friends know the hours I put in studying – not socializing or partying on Quidditch days. Few see how hard I work to earn those top marks."

"But what you've shown me – "

Ted tipped her chin up to look in his eyes. "That's only because you earned my respect. You're not like everyone else."

Andromeda grinned. "And that's because of your influence. I've seen you with the other students. You don't care what house they are in, or the heritage they are born to. You treat everyone the same until they cross you." Andromeda put her hands on his chest, right over his heart. "And then, you give second chances. You're a good man, Ted Tonks."

She felt his hands working around to her back. His hands were strong, borne of flying on a broom and writing for hours doing revisions. He rubbed them up and down her back through her jumper and robes.

Their silent conversation continued until one sigh from her punctuated the end of the conversation.

"It's the middle of April. I shall strongly consider your offer if she won't relent. Besides," Andromeda tugged his face down to press a less than chaste kiss on his lips. "If we are to be married, I'd like to get to know you better before we run off together."

* * *

A week passed and Andromeda was sitting on proverbial pins and needles. She replied to the letter from her mother the next day, informing Druella Black what she wanted – which was completely opposite of what Druella Black planned for her. She didn't want to be married so soon after turning 18 and certainly not to the loathsome young man named Rabastan Lestrange. Sharing a common house at school was hideous enough for her – sharing a home, much less a bed, with the ingrate would be entirely too much.

In her letter to her mother, she informed her mother of her choices and career plans. She signed a contract for Healer training and would be starting there August 1st. And, as she learned in History of Magic class, a magical contract was binding. Druella Black couldn't break that one at all.

At least she hoped that her mother couldn't find a loophole to break her contract. When her Mother wanted something, she was worse than a goblin in exploitation.

And then there was Ted. Her Hufflepuff was surprising her left and right. He was being sweet, sending her letters and having an elf leave her flowers where she least expected it. He was joining her in the library for her research hours, doing nothing more than just sharing space at a study table. At least he was being respectable and a gentleman in front of others. Behind closed doors and away from prying eyes was something else.

The few moments a day they shared away from gossipmongers and magpies were what she cherished most. Whether it was on rounds in the evening or in their room away from it all, Ted was there for her. As soon as the door was sealed she was in his arms. Whether they snogged or settled for the comfort of a hug that felt like coming home, Ted was there.

Unlike the rest of the people in her House, he wasn't afraid to approach her, or treat her like a person.

The same was said for this morning. Saturday morning in the Great hall was a sedate affair. Few rose as early as Andromeda. The solitude was nice at her corner of the table. Cissy would stroll in about an hour later, as Andromeda was finishing her last cup of tea.

Screeches greeted the hall while post started dropping over the people sitting at the tables. Andromeda looked up to find Damocles flying towards her. Sure enough, the owl landed next to the platter of toast with parchment attached. This morning was shaping up to be different.

Dread bubbled in her stomach while she removed the letters from his proffered leg. _At least it's not a howler,_ she ruminated. Yet she also didn't expect appreciation or support from her mother for the choices she made.

"Letters from home?" Narcissa inquired.

"There's one for you, too," Andromeda said, handing over the second envelope.

Andromeda watched Narcissa break the wax seal on the parchment and read through her letter. She didn't want to listen to the prattle of her younger sister talking of how wonderful Mother and Father were. She picked up her books and started her walk out of the Great Hall.

"Where are you going, Andy?"

"I need to go study. It's two months before the start of NEWTS. You would be wise also to start revising for your OWLS."

"I'm not you, Andy. I'm not trying to be top of my class."

"Suit yourself."

"What did Mum say to you?"

Andromeda turned to her younger sister sitting at the end of the table. Andy had schooled her features to stillness. "Mother and I are in a disagreement about my future. I'm sure this letter will be her expressing displeasure with what I choose to do."

"Andy, don't cross Mum. It's not worth it."

Andromeda gave her sister a puzzled look. "If you were betrothed to Rabastan, wouldn't you fight against it?"

"Rabastan? That prat? That's who she chose for you?"

Andromeda nodded.

"Now I see why you are in a disagreement with her."

"Be thankful you actually like your betrothed. I'm hardly amenable to Rabastan."

"Andy, please consider – "

"We'll speak later today, Cissy. I do need to go study."

"If you insist."

Andromeda walked away from her sister at the table. She needed solitude to deal with her problem. Maybe Ted would be there with her to help as well.

The walk was long and far from quiet. Her thoughts were trod upon by the kids playing in the hallways. Saturday mornings were boisterous until she gave a look. The children would scatter under her hard gaze until she rounded a corner. She normally didn't mind the children playing but this morning was different. She craved solitude so she could formulate her next letter to her parents.

She walked into her sanctuary and saw Ted sitting at a desk in the corner, studying. One flick of her wrist and the room was sealed and silenced. She turned back to the studious young man in the corner. She smiled at her hard-working Hufflepuff.

Andromeda crossed the room and ran her fingers through his unkempt hair. He leaned into her touch and smiled under the scrape of her nails over his scalp. "I knew you'd be along eventually."

"Narcissa cornered me about my letter and I couldn't walk away without answering her. It would have been poor taste otherwise."

"Is that a reply from your parents?"

"I've been expecting it this week. I'm sure it will be harsh since I basically refuted her in the last letter."

"But she can't break what you've already signed, right?"

"Hardly. As far as I know, there is no way to counteract a magically binding contract."

"Well, go on, open it. You know she's going to be less than pleased with you."

Andromeda broke the wax seal on the back of the letter and opened it. The ink on the parchment dripped venom through the words scribed onto the velum. _ No consideration for the efforts we have worked to provide for your continuing comfort. _ Andromeda gritted her teeth at her mother's insults. _ What you want to do in life is secondary to what you are expected to perform, as a duty and expectation to your station in polite society._ She ground her teeth at the continued barrage from her mother. _Heresy to be a Healer _and _be content to be a wife and a mother, not a low bred aberration of humanity, having to work for her place in their world, _and the nail in the letter, _ your nuptials are arranged for 1__st__ of August whether you approve of them or not. You are expected home immediately following the completion of your formal education for your fitting of your formal wedding attire._

Andromeda didn't bother with the rest of the letter, documenting her itinerary before the wedding.

"What did she say?"

Ted's quiet words pulled her back from the animosity she had for her parents. "They basically said that what I want in life is folly."

"But there are options and choices. We've discussed them at length."

"Healer school is three years. Can we live on your income if things go sideways?"

"I might not be the smartest one here at Hogwarts but I am the hardest working one. I'm not without means. I might not have house elves and wings to a residence but it will be a life of your own choosing. We'll make it work." Ted took her hand and held it between both of his own. "Besides, my family already knows. I told them two years ago I fancied you."

"You've fancied me for years? Why didn't you say anything before this year?"

Ted looked down at the tips of his shoes. "You seemed so distant, so cold, so haughty."

Andromeda chuckled at that idea.

"Since then I've gotten to know you, whether in class or on rounds. Once you look past the name, and the carriage you carry, I saw who you are, under the demeanor. You have the heart of a Hufflepuff, treating everyone, whether high-born or Muggleborn, the same way. Unlike the other sods in your House that treat everyone based on bloodlines or heritage, you treat everyone the same, regardless of any benefit to you. You don't care which house someone is in – only if he or she breaks a rule or needs help."

Andromeda looked up at Ted. "What made you notice?"

"The way you handled that ickle firstie in the third floor hallway first day of term – taking him to his class and not reporting him out of bounds like you should have. There was nothing he could do for you yet you helped him."

"It was the right thing to do." Andromeda scoffed. "But you shouldn't be surprised. I learned it from you."

"You should have been a 'Puff."

"Hardly. My parents would have tried to raise the school if I was sorted anywhere but in Slytherin."

Ted took both of her hands in his, placing them on his jumper over his heart. "Run away with me. We'll get married and live hand to mouth and it'll be the life you want."

"You're serious, aren't you?"

Ted smiled down at the witch in his arms. "I wouldn't have offered or proposed if I was anything less than besotted with you."

"This isn't like Muggles who marry and divorce at the drop of a hat. I would want a binding."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Andromeda leaned in and felt a kiss on her cheek. "My family won't accept you."

"They won't have a choice, will they, once we're married."

"Not necessarily."

"Are you worried about their lack of approval?"

"I am, somewhat. They are short-sighted and foolish and hold to some strange notions but they are my family. But I hope my trip home for Easter break will give me opportunity to change her mind."

"Do you want me to accompany you home and see if I can help sway their way of thinking?"

Andromeda looked at Ted like he drank contaminated Polyjuice. "You must be barmy to think that you can sway them. They only care for heritage and which House you are in and who your parents are. They wouldn't care that you are top of our class, or that you already have a job or that your parents are owners of a bed and breakfast in Cumbria." She gave him a hard look. "The only thing that they care about is that you aren't a pureblood wizard. They would probably protest even if you were a half-blood. That's why they picked that effeminate fool Rabastan Lestrange. He has the proper heritage and nothing else. They don't care that he's a ponce or that he is cruel and lazy and a spendthrift. All they care about is that he's a pureblood."

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"Sadly, yes. They've disowned so many in our family, for either being Muggle Lovers, or making choices they didn't agree with or approve of. Their behavior most of the time is cruel, using social pressures to make them conform to their ideology."

Andromeda laid her head down on his chest once again. "I will consider my choice after this break. One of us will relent, one way or another."

* * *

Andromeda stepped foot onto the Hogwarts Express. This was going to be her last trip on the train and yet she was excited. She would put in an appearance with the Head Boy and the Prefects before she would depart, unannounced. Narcissa couldn't know of her plans. Owls flew fast as trains and she didn't want her mother interrupting her plans.

She walked the corridor and looked in the various compartments. In the next to last compartment she saw the four little boys from Gryffindor. They were troublemakers, mostly for running in the hallways and such. Her cousin was among them but she wasn't going to embarrass him with his friends. In the next one she glanced in one and saw the Prewett twins laughing about something. She caught their eye and they nodded in her direction. But in the next compartment was her sister. Narcissa was sitting next to Lucius Malfoy. She didn't appear to notice his conversation with him, yet Andromeda knew that she was hanging on every world. From her place in the corridor she saw how Cissy adored him, and he was smitten with her.

_I hope he treats her right. She doesn't deserve to endure anything less._

In the next to last compartment were a boy and a girl – the Gryffindor girl with gorgeous green eyes and auburn hair. Across from her was a sallow, dark-haired boy. They were sorted into different Houses yet the best of friends. He was talking away while she hung onto every word.

She hoped that their friendship could continue even though they were in different Houses.

Andromeda finally came to the Prefect's car and walked to where Alfonzo Zabini was sitting. He was Head Boy this year – and was studious like her Ted. "I've made the rounds and everyone is settled in. I'll check on the Prewett brothers shortly."

"Excellent. I intended to find Amelia and spend some time in her company."

"Have at it. I'm going to find a seat and get lost in a book for a while."

Andromeda turned and made her way to the next carriage where Ted was sitting. Sure enough he was sitting with the other non-Slytherin Prefects, talking about their NEWTS and how they performed. "Ah, Black. It's nice of you to grace us with your presence."

She smiled back at his attempt at humor. "I reckon you of all people could bask in my radiance before we returned home one last time."

Andromeda took the seat across from Ted. His eyes sparkled with anticipation. She kept her eyes focused on the book she pulled from her satchel, fighting desperately to keep from snogging him in front of the other Prefects. _Just a little while longer._

Ten pages into her book Ted stood up. Andromeda looked up. "Just stepping out to make a round. I'll be back."

Andromeda nodded once and went back to her book. She only had to wait about five minutes before storing her book into her bag and standing up. She quietly departed the cabin in search of Ted and the adventure they were about to embark on.

* * *

Andromeda stood under the harsh gaze of her family. Ted was standing next to her, shaking in barely repressed frustration and anger.

Cygnus spoke up first. "You sullied our home with this Mudblood? And you had the bloody cheek to tell us you married this sod?"

"You would have been better off throwing yourself in front of a train than coming home to inform us of this news."

Andromeda flinched at that insult from her Mother. She felt her hand squeezed in support.

Cygnus pulled parchment and a quill from the drawer next to his chair. "We'll see about that. I'll owl the Solicitor today and have this marriage annulled. Silly Muggle marriage laws don't trump a binding Wizard contract. You've been betrothed to Rabastan since Bellatrix was married to his brother. You can't break the contract."

Andromeda squared her shoulders and coldly retorted, "I have and there is nothing you can do to break our marriage, much less our binding."

"Who would bind you without our consent?" Druella hissed.

The two of them stood silent for an answer. "I'm a witch of marriageable age. I can decide to get married without your consent."

"You are obviously confounded and confused. You're acting like a child barely away from my apron, much less a witch married to this boy? He's nothing worth your eye or your attention." Druella flung her arm in Ted's general direction. "He's a Mudblood and barely worth scraping your shoes on. I wonder if he _imperio'd _ for this."

"Ted has done nothing to me. I did this of my own free will, which is more than what you even considered or offered me. Ted has more integrity and honesty in his finger than you have in the whole family."

Druella scoffed at the statement. "We'll have this sham of a marriage annulled and you will be wed to Rabastan on the first of August. You will be married to him and that's final."

"You can't annul the marriage. It's impossible now."

"So you say? What do you know about such things?"

"I know how to research and study. I read the laws and the way the law works. There is nothing you can do to break our binding – absolutely nothing now."

"Oh that's rubbish. He's a Mudblood and ignorant of our ways."

"And yet I am the one who made this decision and went through it."

Druella pulled her wand and pointed it at Andromeda. "We'll just see about that." She cast a particular spell – one of which was used on pureblood women for centuries – to verify her virginity. She hissed as the spell glowed red instead of gold around Andromeda.

"I told you, Mother, there was nothing you could do to break our binding. We consummated our marriage last night."

Cygnus hissed in response. "You are a harlot and no daughter of mine. But I can change you from a blushing bride to a widow in an instant."

Cygnus pulled his wand but was disarmed almost immediately. "The next time you pull your wand on me or my wife will be the last time," Ted growled fiercely. "It's bad enough that I had to humiliate you in front of your wife and mine. Try me again and you'll see my resolve on the matter."

Andromeda glared back. "You offered no choice. You told me I was to do nothing more than sit bored at home with a ponce of a husband, to be content as a breeding sow so you would continue to look accordingly in polite society. That isn't the life I wanted or chose to live."

Druella glared back. "You had no right to go against what he set out for you."

"I certainly did when you offered me no say in the life I wanted to lead. Well now I will."

"Get out. You are banished from this house and you are certainly never welcome on our estates." Cygnus stood up from his highback chair by the fire. "If anyone now asks, I only have two daughters. When you betrayed us, you died. Do not call on us again, or the daughters we have. You are now an orphan of your own choosing. Now get out."

Andromeda scoffed at their comments. "Good. I didn't want your endorsement, especially since you refused to consider what I wanted."

"Get out!"

Andromeda lifted her chin at her mother for the last time. "Good riddance, Father. Adieu, Mother."

The newlywed couple turned and walked to the front door. Standing at the door was a house elf. "I am to escort you off the property, Madame."

"Thank you Binky. We will accept your request."

The elf took both of their hands and apparated them outside the gate. "Goodbye Madame. I shall miss you."

Andromeda smiled. "Look after Cissy, please, as best as you can."

"I shall," she replied before winking out.

The couple stood silently on the dirt path outside the wrought iron gates of her ancestral home. The only connection now that she had to the Wizarding world was the hand attached to her own. Her hand was clammy and his was shaking. Her stoic façade was starting to melt into the stark reality before her. She was banished, never to see her favorite sister again. That hurt the worst – losing Cissy.

She eventually turned to the wizard standing next to her. Her husband.

"It's bollocks the way they treated you. I expected better of them."

"You didn't expect them to accept you, did you?"

"I expected them to treat you better than what just happened," Ted replied in a low growl.

"They feel betrayed, that I made choices for our best interests and not theirs."

"But tossing you out of your own home in only the clothes on your back? House elves are treated better than that!"

"I expected nothing less. They don't know how to deal with people who think for themselves."

"But threatening me? Who do they think they are?"

Andromeda turned to her husband and smiled. "I think you disabused them of that idea almost immediately. I warned them not to mess with you. You are sweet and wonderful to me – but I've seen you dueling at school and I know that I'm no match with you."

"What do you want to do now? It's not like we're coming back to this place."

Andromeda stood up on her toes and pressed a gentle kiss into her husband's cheek. "You mentioned that your Mum was expecting us at her house this evening. I don't know about you but I certainly could use something to eat."

"Are you comfortable going back up to Cumbria? I realize it's so far away from what you might be accustomed, but – "

"Hush. It's home now. We'll work on the rest this month. Healer school still awaits, yes?"

Ted pulled her hand to his lips and kissed the knuckles. "Let's go home and introduce you to a loving family. My parents are dying to meet you."

"They know, about us, right?"

"Of course. They support my decision. That's why they are dying to meet you." Ted kissed her gently. "They know that I found my soulmate."


End file.
